The Missing Years
by fanficadictt
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, and hopefully this will turn into a longer work. All couples are in sync with the books. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling


Chapter 1:

...I've had enough trouble for a lifetime-

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement as they continued to ascend the staircase towards the common room. Behind him, Harry could hear Hermione and Ron muttering "Reparo" as they passed by broken and destroyed objects and paintings. Harry joined them, hearing the echo of their voices off the war-torn walls. Harry soon realized that there was no echo, but people on every floor where doing the same, trying to restore Hogwarts to its former glory. They reached the portrait of the fat lady, who swung forward, crying in happiness, without even asking a question or wanting a password. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed into the portrait hole, gasping as they saw the common room. The fire was out, and most of the chairs were tipped over, the stuffing coming out. The normally red and gold common room had been turned green and silver. Harry sighed, "Guess we should clean this up before the others come." All three of them pulled out their wands and began to right the room. Harry muttered spells under his breath and the chairs began to right themselves, their stuffing zooming back into the cushions. Ron light the fire with a flick of his wand, and Hermione muttered transfiguration spells under her breath, changing the gloomy silver and green back to its normal red and gold. After the common room was back to its normal, they all stood back to admire their work. "I'll be up stairs if you need me." Harry left Ron and Hermione to their own devices. He glanced back over his shoulder as he wandered up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch in front of the now roaring fire, Ron's arm around Hermione with her head on his shoulder. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying, only catching bits of their murmured conversation. So much had changed since they were first-years.

Harry continued up the staircase, collapsing on his bed and pulling the curtains around him. Finally, he cried. He let loose all the tears he had held in for seven years, for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric, Dumbledore, his parents, and even Colin. He cried until he had no more tears left. He heard a voice outside of his curtain, "...mate? Professor McGonagall says we should go downstairs, talk to families..." Harry sighed, and the three of them climbed through the common room entrance, and down the moving staircases. Hogwarts was already looking better, the portraits where straightened and fixed, and were once again talking amongst themselves. Witches and wizards, however, where still mourning and huddled in small groups. They continued down to the Great Hall, still murmuring spells under their breath. A group of redheads were talking infront of the doors to the great hall. Harry blinked as a redhead cam barreling toward him. "Ginny." he sighed, breathing in the smell of her hair. Her tears rolled onto his shirt, leaving small wet spots splattered on the cotton. Ron grunted. Together them moved towards the rest of the Weasley family. After hugs were finished and tears were cried, they continued to talk, Mrs. Weasley still crying occasionally. Half and hour later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued into the Great Hall. For the next three hours, the trio was interviewed by the Daily Prophet and they talked to countless grieving families. For more than fifteen minutes Harry talked to Dennis Creevey, who now refused to leave his side. Finally, with one last look around his first home, the trio, followed by the Weasleys, walked down to the lake (where they sung praises to by the merpeople) and took a portkey back the the Burrow.

Harry knew, that tomorrow Mrs. Weasley would be making funeral arrangements, there would be more mourning, but for now he just wanted to sleep. Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodnight, and all Harry, Ron and Hermione all slept together in Ron's room. They slept on cots on the floor, the faint smell of ghoul still lingering. Ron laughed, "I suppose Mum thinks after all we've been through together, we can control ourselves enough to sleep in the same room together." Harry snorted, knowing that he wasn't the one who would need control. Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard Ron whisper something to Hermione and heard her giggle. Harry heard the cot move and Ron's bed creak as Hermione crawled in with him. Harry grunted and turned over, and everything became silent. Harry thought of Ginny, and drifted of to sleep. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she ripped the curtains open and sun streamed through, directly onto Harry's face. Harry sat up and magicked his glasses onto his face. He saw Hermione sit up next to Ron, her hair matted and a frightened expression her face. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and Hermione, and whisked them into the hallway. After a few minutes of screaming, Mrs. Weasley stormed out, bade them to come to breakfast. Ron followed soon after, the tips of his ears pink. "So, 'mione, you'll be sleeping with Ginny tonight." Harry laughed, "Control, my ass."


End file.
